His Reason
by Jonot
Summary: Why did this unknown boy do these great deeds? What could have motivated him to go and risk life and limb for a cause that was thrust on him? Link P.O.V. naritive


His Reason

He now stands inside the crater, among the rubble of the old palace, looking up at the dark stronghold. Link has gone through many trials and difficulties recently, and they have all lead him to this point, the final showdown with the Desert King.

He never thought of himself as the hero type or the one that would openly go out on some adventure. Sure he tagged along with Saria, his best friend, when she went exploring in the Lost Woods. And he has been in a couple of scrapes with the other Kokiri boys, giving him basic fighting skills. As a matter of fact he'd probably still be there if it wasn't for being summoned by the Great Deku Tree.

For as long as he could remember he'd wanted to have his own guardian fairy, like all of the other Kokiri children. The fact that he didn't have one was the bases of most of his being bullied. But Link's lack of one changed when Navi had came to his house and abruptly woke him, telling him that the Great Deku Tree needed him. Link was in awe at the request, and it was obvious that he'd go.

The Great Deku Tree had done so much for the Kokiri. He had protected them from the creatures of the forest and provided for their needs during tough times. Link was more than willing to answer the call of the one whom he has come to see as a parent. It was from that summons that Links grand adventure began.

He learned that a curse had been placed on the Great Deku Tree by an evil man, and he quickly went forth and dispatched the spider like monster. It was after his battle that Link was told of his true origin and the tale of how the world of Hyrule was made. Sadly for him, Links victory was short lived when he discovered that by the time he had vanquished the curse almost all of the Great Deku Trees life energy had already been drained form him. And so with his final words He commanded Link to take the sacred Spirit Stone, that he'd been protecting, to the Princess of Hyrule.

Link had agreed and made his way to Castle Town, the city that rested just below the palace. There Link was shocked to see so many people, and adults, wandering around from place to place. He soon forced himself to proceed towards the palace and found that he had to sneak in through the garden. At the end of the maze of flowers and bushes Link found himself in a small cove inside the walls of the inner castle. And on the other side of the cove, looking through a window, was a girl with golden hair that was about his age.

She heard him approach and turned around to great him. Link felt some thing as he gazed at her, a feeling that was foreign to him back then. She introduced herself as Princess Zelda and spoke with him of the coming darkness, and asked for his aid to retrieve the other two Spirit Stones before that darkness came to claim them for its own.

He could have said no, he could have just given her the stone and told her to send somebody else. He was no hero, no great warrior, not even a good adventurer. But there was something about how she looked at him that just compelled him to answer her call for help.

From fire to water, Link ventured onward this royal quest. He'd battled giant monsters, horrifying beasts, and cussed creatures creatures to obtain the other two stones from the clutches of evil. Along the way he was alive to make many friends and help people in need. He was even proposed to by Princess Ruto, daughter of King Zora, after he rescued her from the cursed beast that had infected Lord Jabu-Jabu.

After he had succeeded in retrieving the final stone Link hastily made his way back to the palace. He'd often wondered as to why he felt so excited when he was returning to the castle with his prizes, but at the time he couldn't figure it out.

As he drew near the day turned to night and an ominous storm began to approach. He'd seen this nightmare of a night many times in his dreams, believing that it would never come true. Oh how he wished that that nigh had stayed in his dreams. Bursting from the gates that guarded Castle Town was a single horse and rider, who carried something in her arms. As she passed by him, Link saw what the bundle was, it was Princess Zelda. Before fading away into the horizon she cast something out to him that lands in the moat outside the wall. But before he could retrieve it, a black horse and rider stood before him demanding to know where the princess had escaped. Link knew better than to answer this man, he could not only feel his evil but almost see it.

Link quickly readied himself for a fight, but his actions seemed to have amused the man who blasted him with his evil force. As the man rode off laughing, Link made his way to the moat and retrieved the item, an ocarina, and moved swiftly to the Temple of Time.

He felt it again as he entered the Sacred Realm, the evil of that man reaching into this holy place and taking something from it. Then came Links seven year slumber, where everything that he knew falls to ruin and sorrow. Not only did he find that his appearance had changed but his mind and mentality had matured as well, giving him new insight of the world around him.

It was there in this other realm that he was told of how the tri-force, the power of the three goddesses, was broken and the sealing of the sages. Once again he is asked to go into a new world and free them.

Much to his surprise, the sages that had been sealed were the same people that he had befriended in his childhood. He was both surprised and over joyed to learn that the first sage was Saria, who didn't look like she had changed a day since he last saw her by the bridge leading out of the village. Seeing her helped spur Link on to free Daurnia and Ruto, as well as others that he had met in his journey.

But there was one that he had a strange need to see, and wondered where they might be. He went from temple to temple, half expecting to see them there as the next sage to free. He felt disappointed as he freed the last sage that they weren't there, that all of his hard work was rewarded with their lack of presence.

He returned to the Temple of Time to learn of what he must do next, and there he was greeted by the stranger named Sheik. This person has been popping up all over Hyrule since Link had first emerged from the Sacred Realm. This member of the Sheikha clan has been a valued comrade with their advice and aid. Sheik has given more than just help and direction, but hope for Link to see this to the end. And there, in the temple, Link was finally able to see the face behind the blue mask and truly meet them. In a brilliant, and strangely beautiful, flash of light the ninja figure was replaced.

She was older, that wasn't unexpected, carrying an air of wisdom and authority around her. She'd shown the body of someone who had gone through much training and had worked hard in her studies. So much about her had changed since Link had first met her in that secluded garden, but the one thing that has not changed, the thing that brought back to his memory the reason why he willingly went on this crazy adventure. It was those clear, beautiful, pure blue eyes. That unknown feeling that he had in the garden and the longing he felt as he traveled to the different temples returned to him.

It was there that Link had his answer, the purpose for his continual questing. The feelings that have built up inside of him. Standing before him was his reason for everything that has transpired.

Link draws his blade, before entering the black edifice in front of him, one thought echoed in his mind. That thought he gives voice, "Never again, I shall never never again leave you. My Princess Zelda."

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in responce of having over 300 views of one of my one shots "As She Watched". Now that I think about it it's like a series. I thought that since I gave Zelda two one shot P.O.V., I might as well give one to Link. And I thought to myself "Was Link born into the hero mind set or did he grow into it?", not a bad question to ask.


End file.
